I've Loved You From The Start
by GleekForever143
Summary: Cute little Puckleberry drabbles! Features: Finntana, and Fabevans. Includes some Pezberry and Faberry friendship!
1. Movie Store

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. All rights go to RIB. **

Rachel and Santana were at the local movie store look for their favorite move, _Breakfast at Tiffany's. _Anytime one of them is having a bad day or they are sad they always watch this movie.

"So I was thinking that we should get _The Time Traveler's Wife_, it sounded really goo-" Santana ran into something huge. She looked up and she saw one Finn Hudson.

"Whoa, sorry Santana." He looked down at his feet.

"Hey Bro I grab-" Puck stopped mid-sentence. We haven't talked for about a week because a week ago he ended our relationship when he saw me talking to Sam. I was simply only talking to Sam, and he comes over takes his letterman jacket back and says "We're done." He didn't even give me a chance to explain.

My eyes shot straight towards the ground, I couldn't look him in the eye.

"So Santana, do you want to go out tomorrow night? Like for a movie and some dinner?" Finn asked Santana quietly.

"Sure! I would love to, Finn. You know what? Why don't we take a walk so you can give me the details about tomorrow?" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him towards the other end of the store leaving me and Noah to talk.

I walked over the H isle of movies and started looking.

"So how are you?" He asked softly.

"I am fine Puck, not that you would know." I spat. He flinched at the sound of Puck. It didn't sound right coming from her mouth. He was supposed to be Noah.

"Please don't call me that." He whispered.

"You can't tell me what to do _Puck; _you gave up that right the minute you broke up with me." I picked up some random movie and started reading the back of it.

"Why did you break up with me?" I asked with my voice barely hearable.

"I saw you talking to Sam, and you just look so happy with him. He's better for you, Rachel; he is everything I'm not. He will treat you right and you can be happy together." He stated.

"You know what Noah? I don't want Sam, I only want you. You don't think you're good enough for me? Well I think you are perfect. Do you remember when David slushied me? You punched him in the face causing his nose to brake, then you came back to help me get cleaned up. When we were five and I scraped my knee? You were the one to find my favorite band aids. How about the time when someone wrote slut, whore, and a whole bunch of provocative names on my locker? Who was the one who got the paint out to paint over it before I got to school? It was _you_, Noah. The only person perfect for me is _you._ No one can even compare." I rambled on feeling the tears run down my cheeks.

"Rach, please don't cry!" He begged.

"Can we please just get back together and act like this never happened?" I begged.

"Yes." He smiled. He leaned down dropping a long and sweet kiss on my lips.

"Okay guys! Let's go watch _The Time Traveler's Wife_!" Santana screeched.

"No, that movie is for pussies." Puck yelled.

Both boys watched the movie happily for the girl they liked (In Finn's case), and the one that they think they were falling in love with. (In Pucks case)

**A/N: Get ready for some Puckleberry cuteness! Woo Hoo! (;**

**Reviews= LOVE. 3**


	2. Go Vegan!

**A/N: Thought this was really funny and cute. Hope you all like it (: REVEIWS=love & inspire me to keep writing!**

Whenever Rachel and Santana get drunk together, bad things tend to happen. That's why Sam and Puck won't let them get drunk together, but the boys didn't know that they do once a week together.

Rachel had just downed her second shot of Tequila, falling downhill quickly because she was a light weight. "JOE! More t-t-t-tequila please!" She screeched.

"Do you know what Sammy thinks about Grey's Anatomy? He says it's stupid! That Mer and Der will never have hope….I think they will." The black mascara was running down her face. Santana could be the fun drunk or the weepy drunk. Three drinks and she's weepy, five or more she's fun.

"They do have hope! There is always hope in lovvvveeeee." Rachel singed the last part.

"You believe in love because you and Puckerman are all shacked up now. Sam hasn't even asked me to move in!" Santana cried even harder.

"Can we _please_ get another round of drinks for my friend?" Rachel asked. The bartender brought over a shot of Tequila.

"Hey Joe! Can we have some chicken wings?" A cute blond asked.

"You know that you might be eating a mother chicken? What about her chicks? Who is going to take care of them all because you would like to eat their mother?" Rachel started harassing the man.

"Little Lady, chicken is my favorite! Try some!" He tried giving Rachel a wing

"No way José!"

"Okay, your loss…." Cute blond walked away.

"We need to let people know what eating meat does to the animals!" Rachel yelled in Santana's ear.

"Okay B. Whatcha got in mind?"

"I have an idea but first we need to call Quinn!" Rachel grabbed her phone and started to call her.

They had Quinn wasted in two hours.

"JOE! Can we have a permanent marker?" Santana asked sweetly.

An hour later Rachel, Santana, and Quinn were standing outside of the bar in purple bikini tops with matching thong bottoms. On Quinn's butt they wrote 'go' on the left cheek and 'v' on the right. On Santana's left cheek they wrote 'e' and on the right 'g'. Lastly on Rachel's left butt cheek was 'a' and on the right was 'n' with an explanation mark.

Rachel was rambling on and on about baby chickens to anyone who passed by.

"GO V-E-A-N!" Quinn attempted to spell out Vegan as best as she could.

"Ladies, I am going to have to ask you to put some clothes on. You three have been let off with a warning and a ticket each." The police officer walked over to the guys. "Get your women inside before I have to arrest them. See you in five hours for your shift." The police officer laughed.

"Hey, Quinn you spelled it wrong." Finn stated.

"What is going on? You two are not allowed to get drunk together!" Puck laughed at Santana and Rachel.

"Things like this happen! Oh my god. You guys are going to get arrested one day! What am I going to say when my wife gets arrested? I am a police officer!" Sam was panicking.

"Oh my god! You think we're gonna get married? You have faith in Mer and Der!" Now Santana was crying.

Quinn managed to find a pineapple in the trash and she was yelling "Where in the hell is spongebob? SPONGEBOB? ARE YOU IN THERE?"

"Okay ladies, let's get you home." Puck handed all of them some clothes.

"We need to have an intervention for them about drinking. We can include slide shows of all the stupid things they have done while drinking!" Sam started punching in ideas in his phone.

"If we have an intervention, can it at least have a theme?" Rachel asked shyly.

"Yeahh! Good idea Rachel, like _Avatar_!" Santana said.

"No, more like the _Greats of Barbra_!"

"Or like _Spongebob_."

"No, _Avatar_."

"The _Greats of Barbra_!"

"_SPONGEBOB_."

"What are we going to do with them?" Finn laughed.

**Prompt: (256): Just make sure my intervention has a theme….**

**Also a picture of the account for **_**Peta**_** on twitter. Of three girls with "Go Vegan!" on their butts.**


	3. Braid

**A/N: Hope you all like this one! I wanted to do a cute drabble on how Santana and Rachel became friends. I couldn't resist and had to add a little Puckleberry! Reviews = Love! Enjoy :] **

Rachel Berry was six years old when she moved to Lima. Some people in the community had already shunned her family, not that she would understand; she was only six. Only people from Temple and a certain unexpected family would actually talk to them.

Her daddies dressed her in a little pink sun dress with daisies on it, she wore a white sweater and some pretty white ballet flats to match.

"Class, this is Rachel Berry she just moved here from North Carolina. Everyone be nice and welcome her!" Mrs. Collins announced.

"Where should I sit?" Rachel asked quietly.

"You see the girl with the braid? The empty seat next to hers is yours."

Rachel walked over to the girl. She had this really pretty hair style that Rachel had never seen before. The girl wore a jean skirt with a red long-sleeved shirt that had a grey kitten on it.

"Hi. My name is Rachel. What's your name?" Rachel asked the girl.

"Santana." She smiled at Rachel.

"I really like your shirt!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Thanks, but I don't. My mom made me wear it." Santana said.

"Oh. I have one just like it."

Santana got up from her seat and pulled on Rachel's pigtail.

"Why is your hair like this?" Santana asked.

"I don't know. My daddy did it."

"Oh. Why doesn't your mommy do it? Mine does my hair! Do you see it? It is called a braid!" Santana smiled proudly.

"I don't have a mommy." Rachel's voice grew quiet.

"Oh. Well do you want to help me with my craft?" Santana asked Rachel.

* * *

><p>The girls stuck together until recess. Santana and Rachel were on the monkey bars when a little boy ran over and stole Santana's shoe.<p>

"Give that back Puck!" Santana yelled.

"Who is this?" Puck asked Santana.

"My new best friend, Rachel!" Santana yelled.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Puck!" He yelled.

"Puck? Is that your real name?" Rachel asked.

"No, my real name is Noah."

"Can I call you Noah?" Rachel asked Puck.

"I guess….Only because you're _really_ pretty." Puck threw Santana her shoe and ran away.

"Ewwww! He has cooties!" Santana screeched!

* * *

><p>Later that day the parents came to pick up their children. Santana dragged Rachel over to her mom. "Mommy! This is my new friend Rachel, can you teach her daddy how to braid because she likes mine and she doesn't have a mommy."<p>

"Sure thing, sweetie. Where is your daddy?" Alexis asked Rachel.

"Hi, we are Jude and Rick Berry; Rachel's dads." The two men walked over. The adults had a conversation while Santana and Rachel played with Santana's Barbie's.

"Hey girls! Grab your book bags, Rachel would you like to come over to play with Santana?" Alexis asked.

"Sure! Thank you Mrs. Lopez!" Rachel screeched.

Ten years and many fights later, the girls are still best friends. Rachel and Santana both picked Alexis as their hero for an English assignment. Rachel just had to add that she became a motherly figure from the moment she braid her hair and accepted her and her dads when almost no one else would.

**Prompt: Came up with this one by myself!**


	4. VDay

**A/N: Valentine's Day is soon, so here is a little drabble. You think Rachel wouldn't hate this day, but I thought it would be cute if she and Santana did that little anti-V-day thing. All of Rachel's opinions on the day are the same as my own. I am not the type of person to say "If I get 20 more reviews I will update." But reviews do keep me going! So, I hope you all enjoy! :D**

Rachel Berry hated Valentine's Day. Not because she was single, but because she believes that there shouldn't be a certain day where you have to let the person you love know how you feel about them. You should tell them all the time, simple as that. It didn't help that her roommate and best friend went and found herself a boyfriend.

Santana and Finn have been dating for three months and now she spent all her time with him. Rachel was a little more than jealous. Every year Santana and Rachel would watch sappy movies and eat junk food because luckily every year they were single at this time of year; up until now.

"So what are you doing tonight for Valentine's day?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" Rachel answered.

"Finn is taking me out to a fancy restaurant!" Santana screeched.

"Oh, fun."

"This red dress or this one?" Santana asked her holding up one tight red dress that would show off some cleavage and it stopped mid-thigh. The other one was tight on her breasts and it was flowy everywhere else and it stopped a little bit above the knee.

"The second one, leave room for imagination." Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel was laying in fetal position on the couch while eating her favorite ice cream from <span>Cold Stone<span>, Birthday Cake Remix. She was about half way through _The Notebook_ when someone came in the door.

"I tried going to the strip club, but all I could think about how you were probably sitting at home by yourself. Get up Berry. We're going out." Puck pulled her off the couch.

"What? I have no time to get ready! What should I wear?" Rachel asked.

"Well considering it's Valentine's day, wear pink." Puck suggested. "And hurry up. We've got places to be." Puck smiled.

Rachel brushed through her naturally curly hair and did it in a simple half up and half down hair style. She made her make-up look really natural with brown eye shadow and a little bit of mascara with some face powder. Her dress was pink and had a scoop neck that had little beads on it. The dress stopped mid-thigh and she wore black open-toe high heels that stopped at her right below her ankles and covered the rest of her feet and had some cute ruffles on them. She grabbed a black clutch and threw some lip gloss, her phone, and some money in.

Puck was surprised that someone could look so gorgeous with only 30 minutes to get ready.

"Wow Rach, you look beautiful."

"Thanks." She whispered.

* * *

><p>They had a fantastic Italian meal at this cute little restaurant. They talked about music, friends, about Puck's dog, and she listened to him complain about how he had to work some early shifts this next month.<p>

"I don't fucking understand why my boss makes me work the early shifts. I think Finn might have requested them, and as his buddy I get stuck with them too." Puck complained.

"But don't you love what you do?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, I mean I love being a fire fighter, but it has some downs. How is your job?" Puck asked.

"Pretty good. I have had weird hours too." Rachel complained.

"Taking care of those little babies, huh?" Puck gave her a big grin. Puck would never admit it but he thinks it is really cute that she is a baby nurse. One time he saw her at work and he just melted. He couldn't wait for her to hold their kids, she might not see it; but he and everyone else knows that they will get married one day.

The rest of the "date" or whatever it was; went great! Puck was unlocking the door to her apartment when they heard Santana crying. They both ran into the room and saw her standing near the T.V balling her eyes out.

"Santana what's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Im so sorrryyyyy! I am such a bad best friend! Every year we do our anti-valentines thing and I completely forgot!" The tears were rolling down her cheeks and Finn was trying to comfort her.

"It's okay, sweetie! Noah came over and took me out!" Rachel ran over to her best friend and grabbed her into a hug.

"Okay. I'm gonna go shower and you, Finn, and I can watch _A Walk to Remember_." She sniffled. She and Finn, who looked pained because he was being forced into watching a chick flick, went into her room. Rachel walked Puck to the door when he grabbed her elbow.

"I really had a good time tonight. You looked really beautiful. Would you like to go out again?" Puck whispered softly into her ear.

"Yess-ss." Rachel stuttered. Puck leaned down and dropped a long sweet kiss on her lips.

"I'll call you, baby."

Rachel closed the door to her apartment and walked into her room.

This was _definitely_ the _best_ Valentine's Day _ever_!

**Prompt: Came up with this one on my own! Here is the link to Rachel's outfit:**

**www [.] /p/embellished-pink-cocktail-dresses-wg018 [.] html**


	5. Proposal

**A/N: Yes I made Rachel's middle name something different; I refuse to believe it until the show says it (If they haven't already.) I don't know why I was putting in everyone's middle names but I love them. I got the idea from a website on surprise proposals. Also, if you're wondering why I put the prompt at the end, it's because I don't want to spoil the story. REVIEWS = Love. Hope you all enjoy, it was a blast to right. **

Noah Ezra Puckerman was planning the way he was going to propose to Rachel Maria Berry. He just wanted it to be absolutely perfect!

There were so many choices, where to do it, what kind of ring to get, and when the perfect moment to do it is.

It was the day before New Year's Eve and he had the perfect idea. The next New Year's Eve he was going to have the perfect ring, and in Times Square he would drop down on one knee and propose to Rachel. He kept that idea to himself. The next day in Time Square Samuel Drew Evans stole his thunder and proposed to Quinn Victoria Fabray ten seconds before the ball was going to drop. Puck had no idea where Sam got that idea, but it was creepy that they both thought of that.

Now he was back to the drawing board. Maybe he would do it in at their favorite ice cream stand in Central Park, and put the ring in the ice cream. Maybe he could take her do a baseball game and have it on the jumbo-tron. All of those seemed over used.

Rachel was getting antsy for him to do it. Finn just asked Santana and he had to step up his game. Leave it to Finn Hudson to ask in the cutest way possible. He took Santana on a walk in Central Park, and they stopped at a bench to eat their pretzels. He got off the bench on one knee pretending to tie his shoe. He turned around with the ring, and asked her in a quiet voice that barely got the words out. Santana dropped her pretzel; said yes, and made him get her another one. Good luck to the boy.

He had the idea, and it was going to shock her. He was going to spend the whole day acting like he was going to propose and then when she least expected it, he would ask.

He woke her up in the morning by singing _Sweet Caroline_, made her vegan chocolate chip pancakes, and gave her a gift certificate to the spa. She got back and they went out to her favorite vegan restaurant.

"Quinn is thinking of having the wedding in Lima." Rachel stated.

"Oh really?"

"When we get married will we go to Lima?" Rachel blurted out.

"Oh I have no idea." Puck wanted to fake her out, so he got down on one knee. It was really hard to see the smile on her face go away after he was done tying his dress shoe. She was completely pissed until the brought out the chocolate soufflé.

Puck had Sam and Finn come to their apartment and have candles and rose petals leaving a pathway to their bedroom.

"I know how upset you've been lately so I really wanted to let you have a nice day." He started peppering kisses to her neck.

The made love, and Puck made sure Rachel was on top. He had a reason for that.

They lay in the aftershock of their orgasms in the dark. Rachel opened her eyes and on the celling there it was. In star glow in the dark stickers spelt out: Marry me?

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed. She got up and said "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. A million times yes!"

He got out and put the perfect princess cut ring with a few simple diamonds that took him months to save up for. She gave him a long sweet kiss.

The first thing she did after three more rounds of sex was called Santana and Quinn.

Of course they insisted to come over and see the ring. The girls always ruined the mood, but the smile on Rachel's face when she showed them; was worth the world.

**Prompt: Came up with this baby myself. Rachel's ring. I suggest you take a look; it's really pretty!**

**www [.] engagement-rings-guide [.] info/princess-cut-engagement-ring/**


	6. Thunderstorms

**A/N: I got this idea when my dog ran into my room last night because of a storm. She is this really big dog that acts like a bad ass but she is scared shit less from a storm. I know it's really short, but I just couldn't get this out of my head. Hope you all love it (:**

Noah Puckerman was a self-proclaimed "Bad ass". No one knew something that he was very scared of. Rachel knew though.

It was a Wednesday night they both had to be up at five. Puck had to go to the fire station and Rachel had to go to the hospital. It was 11 o'clock when the storm rolled in.

You would think that Puck was used to storms because they live in New York for goodness sakes, but it mostly drizzled there.

There was tons of thunder and lightning. Puck got closer to Rachel in the bed and put his face in the crook of her neck. Two minutes later he moved his nose into her hair. Sometimes the comforting scent of her strawberry shampoo helped him sleep. He scooted up and put her head under his chin.

Rachel knew he was growing restless so she moved so she was facing him and pulled him closer. He put his head on her chest and listened to the sound of her heart beating. She played with his short hair and was rubbing comforting circles in his back.

When another round of thunder came he just tightened his grip on her mid-section. At one in the morning he finally fell asleep.

They woke up at five and went about their day. When Puck got home he gave Rachel her favorite vegan chocolates that were at that one store on the other side of town that took forever to get there.

"You don't know how much I love you. Thank you, baby." He nuzzled his nose into her hair.

"But don't tell anyone. I can't lose my rep." He stated seriously. She laughed and thought just how one of the strongest men she has ever known could be scared of thunderstorms.

**Prompt: Thanks to my dog Lilly for giving me the idea for this one :D**


	7. The Hunger Games

**A/N: Okay, so I seriously cannot put The Hunger Games down! I am obsessed! So, I thought it would be too cute if some of them were obsessed with it too, they are really addicting. I obviously made Santana and Rachel read them, I was going to have Quinn too, but I thought it would be funnier if Sam read them too. Can't you see him doing something like this? I can. Reviews = Love. Hope you all enjoy reading this one because I had a lot of fun writing it (: **

"Come on, baby." Puck said while pressing kisses on his girlfriend's neck.

"No. I have to see what happens next!" She stuck her nose back into her book.

_Stupid books_, he thought. Rachel started reading _The Hunger Games _last Monday, and it was Tuesday. Puck hadn't got laid in a week because she couldn't put them down.

If she wasn't reading the books, she was on the phone with Santana talking about them. It didn't help that Sam became obsessed after Rachel told him how cool they were. Now all three of them talk on the phone every night about the damn books!

Puck was sick of this shit; he was going to die from blue balls. So he needed a plan.

* * *

><p>On Wednesday he gave her one of his famous massages. That didn't work because she fell asleep.<p>

Thursday he _offered_ to watch _Grey's Anatomy_ with her and Santana. He knew she loved it when he watched that show with her. Strike two.

Friday he took her out to a fancy restaurant. Nope, she ended up getting food poisoning.

Sunday he went to Temple with her and made her favorite breakfast meal in the entire world: Vegan chocolate chip pancakes. That didn't work because she just _had_ to discuss the ending of the first book with Sam.

Monday, it had officially been two weeks. He was in hell. So, he took it upon himself to call a meeting with Finn and Quinn.

* * *

><p>"So, what are we going to do about these fucking books?" He asked them.<p>

"I don't know, but I can't actually be saying this, or telling you this. But I need to have sex with Sam. I can't take it." Quinn stated shyly.

"Same. Good God. Santana is either reading the books, talking to Rachel or Sam about the books, and she just discovered the world of FanFiction with the books. I am never going to get laid." Finn admitted.

"I say, we hide the books. Just take it and put it somewhere random where they will never find them." Puck instructed. They all agreed to meet on Wednesday to discuss what happened.

* * *

><p>"I hid mine in my underwear drawer; she just went online and read it on the website." Finn complained.<p>

"I hid mine in the couch cushion and she went out and bought another one." Puck stated.

"I put mine in the laundry room, where he _never_ goes. He bought one online and then he _found _it." Quinn commented.

"So what are we going to do now?" Puck asked.

"We are going to wait for this to be over. They're on the last one, so the day they finish have lots and lots of sex, and then we find our own obsession." Quinn instructed.

"What should we be obsessed with?" Finn asked.

"Three words: _The Twilight Saga_." Quinn stated.

"Hell no. No way." Puck yelled.

"Come on, Puckerman. You pretend to read it. You ignore Rachel for _one_ week, and then tell her how it felt, and we can get over this mess." Quinn yelled back.

The books were done with and they all had there one day. Now the plan begins.

Puck denied Rachel when she offered to wear his old football jersey. He ignored her when she bought new lingerie.

Quinn ignored Sam when he was doing manly work around the house (that never failed to turn her on). She also ignored him when he offered to watch _The Vampire Diaries_.

Finn ignored Santana when she offered sex in the bath tub (that was hard for Finn because she never wanted to do it in the tub because she hated sitting in her own nasty water).

Finn was the only one who didn't make it the whole week. By Thursday when she came into the fire station in nothing but a long black coat and some fuck me heels; he gave in.

"Now you all know what it felt like to be ignored for a whole month." Quinn stated.

"I am so sorry!" All three of them looked at their partners.

It happened again two months later when Santana discovered the book _Uglies_, which had another three books in the series; she just _had_ to call Rachel and Sam and tell them to read them.

Each of the couples only had sex one time a week after that. Hey, at least it was something.

**Prompt: Came up with this bad boy all by myself :D **


	8. Puck's Cousin?

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this! I couldn't get this out of my head! I don't own "God Gave Me You" All rights go to Blake Shelton. I hope you all enjoy :D Reviews = love. If anyone of you want me to make this into a story, PM me or leave a review, and I will because I really liked this (: OHH AND! **

**UPDATES will be less frequent in the week because homework and such keeps me pretty busy, I'll make it up by doing more on weekends! :D**

Quinn, Santana, Finn, and Sam are all at the Lima Mall watching Puck. He is pacing around near the smoothie place checking his phone every two seconds. This beautiful girl with long slightly curly brown hair in brown moccasins, dark skinny jeans, and a grey off the shoulder sweater, with a cute black _Coach _satchel walks up to him and puts her hand on his shoulder. He turns around and gives her the biggest smile; an actual smile, Puck only smirks. They hug and he leans down and gives her a kiss.

"Who the fuck is that?" Santana asks.

"I think I've seen her before….." Finn started to think.

They followed them around the mall; on a mission to find out who this girl was. Puck actually went into the _Coach _store, _MAC_, _Forever 21_, and _Victoria's Secret_. She goes into a bunch of boy stores with him too. Puck buys them both smoothies and they sit and talk. He reaches over the table to hold her hand, and her smile just grows. They are actually really cute.

"I have never seen him be so sweet before." Quinn says.

"I know where she's from! They have pictures around the entire house of Puck and that girl! I asked him once when we were little and he said that she was his cousin, but obviously that's wrong because you can't kiss your cousin, right?" Finn asked.

"Right." Sam stated.

* * *

><p>The next day at school Mr. Shue walked in. "I have a lovely girl who wants to audition for Glee Club." That moment the girl from the mall walked in wearing a WMHS sweatshirt that was obviously her size with Puckerman written on the back with a big 20 too. Maybe Puck bought it for her in her size?<p>

"This is the young Broadway scarlet, Rachel Berry!" Mr. Shue yelled. Puck gave her thumbs up.

She walked into the middle of the room looked at Puck and gave him a smile. She started singing and looked at Puck the whole time.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm goes through_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_There's more here than what were seeing_

_A divine conspiracy_

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_Ill be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_

_And what love has tethered_

_I pray we never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true_

_God gave me you, gave me you_

_Gave me you_

"Oh my god you are amazing." Kurt stood up and was clapping intensely.

"Great job baby!" Puck got up and grabbed her hand so she could sit with him.

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to Rachel after 5th hour and asked: "Are you really Puck's cousin?"<p>

"What, no!" Rachel screeched.

"Well how do you know him? How did Puck manage to get a girl like you?" Santana questioned.

"Well, I was his neighbor growing up, I never went to Lima Elementary; I was home schooled because dancing took up too much time in my life. We were best friends, and then I moved to New York when I got the role in Les Mis on Broadway when I was seven. We stayed in touch and about a year ago we got together. I moved back so I could have a normal high school experience." Rachel smiled at them.

Puck walked up and put his arms protectively around Rachel. "Leave her alone." He stated.

"You know what? I really like you!" Santana smiled. She grabbed Rachel's hand and started to walk away with her.

"I don't know if them becoming friends is a good thing or a bad thing." Puck laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Probably a bad thing. Let's follow them." Finn said.

"Do you think you would want to join the cheerios? You would be our flyer because you are so small." Santana stated.

"Sure! I have been in gymnastics for years now!"

"Now, state your favorite color, favorite food, favorite TV show, the store you shop at the most, favorite singer, and the boy you think is the hottest piece of ass on earth." Santana demanded.

"Uhm, purple, vegan banana bread, a tossup between Grey's Anatomy and Gossip Girl, Forever 21, Adele, and Harry Styles." Rachel said while looking up seeing if she missed anything.

"Oh my god. You are my new best friend, I agree with every single one of your answers, but I like red and regular banana bread!" Santana screeched.

"Oh my! This is so awesome!" Rachel smiled.

"Okay, enough with the girly shit. Rachel and I have something to do." Puck started to pull Rachel away.

"Hold on one second Puckerman, getting your mac on can wait. We need to switch numbers." Santana smiled and handed over her phone to Rachel and Rachel handed hers to Santana.

* * *

><p>Puck and Rachel were at his house making out on his bed, when Rachel was going to let him get to third base when Santana called.<p>

"Wait. I have to answer." Rachel whispered.

"No, Satan can wait." Puck started to unbutton her jeans.

"Hello? Oh hey girl! Really? So tomorrow at eight sounds good! What do I think of Vampire Diaries? Well I haven't watched them yet, but I would really like to!" Rachel started having a conversation with Santana.

Puck sent Santana a text message.

**Cock blocker. I was about to go down on her before your crazy ass called. Thanks Satan.**

**No prob. Get used to this Puckerman cuz we will defs be getting closer and the more close we get the more I will interfere on your lovin' time (;**

Puck knew this was going to be a long friendship

**Prompt: I have no idea where I got this idea, but I couldn't get it out of my head!**


	9. Cheater, Cheater?

**A/N: Hope you all like! I don't do much of the sad stuff, I love happy Puckleberry. Sorry, I have a soft spot in my heart for some Evanberry (Samchel). So I went with a sad ending. I am taking requests, I always love doing them! Hope you all love! More happy/funny stuff to come! Reviews = Love! :D No mean reviews though! I'm not sure if you all will like this, but I tried super hard!**

"Hey Rachel!" I smiled at her. She gave me a glare and stormed past me. _Okay what the hell_, I thought.

"Rae? Why are you ignoring me?" I asked. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone Quinn." She stated.

"No! What's wrong?" I demanded to know.

"Stay the _hell _away from me you little _slut_." She seethed.

"What the hell? What did _I_ ever do to _you_?" I got in her face.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND YOU BITCH." She screamed and slapped me across the face. Next she pushed me up against the lockers; I couldn't let myself get hurt so I pushed her back sending her to the ground. I was walking away when she grabbed my pony tail and pulled me to the ground. She ripped my cheerios skirt, and coach was going to kill me so I tried to rip hers back. I felt someone pull her off of me.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Puck asked.

"Get your hands off me you bastard. You two are liars and cheaters. Don't ever talk to me again. We are over Puck." She spat.

"What? Baby come here." Puck reached for her elbow when someone punched him in the face and yelled, "Leave her alone." It was Sam, my ex-boyfriend. Maybe that's why I was jealous of Rachel, Puck loved her, Finn once loved her, Sam always had a special place in his heart for her (he would always tell me) Santana was her best friend, she had everything I wanted.

* * *

><p><em>~Flashback~<em>

_I looked down and I had just finished my fourth wine cooler, exotic berry was the flavor. I don't know why that made me jealous of Rachel. I saw her talking to Sam she was comforting him, why was she talking to him? We just broke up! She should be talking to me, not him! She's supposed to be one of my best friends! _

_The thing with Sam and Rachel was that they were really close friends. So close that it would make me mad, and I know it makes Puckerman mad too. I searched Matt's living room looking for him, maybe he could use some cheering up._

"_Hey Puck." I walked over as gracefully as I could._

"_Quinn." He smiled back. _

"_Why is Rachel talking to Sam?" I asked him._

"_I don't know. She said something about seeing how he was after the break-up. Apparently he needed someone to talk to, which is more important than spending time with her boyfriend." He stated. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. _

_Someone started to play the song "Racks" on blast._

"_You want to go somewhere else to talk?" I yelled over the music. He nodded his head and we went into Matt's guest room._

_We were talking about why Sam and I broke up when I noticed how good he smelt. I leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back with force. Before I knew it, his hand was in my hair and I was removing his shirt. We were both moaning loudly. He way lying on top of me when he got back to reality and said "Wait, I can't do this. I love Rachel."_

"_Of course you do! Everyone always picks Rachel over me!" I started crying. I wish I could stop. I probably looked so pathetic right now._

"_Q, you are an amazing person, there is someone out there who loves you, and I once did. You will always be a big part of my life; you're the mother to my child. I'll never forget that." Puck said while cupping my face._

"_Thank you." I whispered. _

"_Hey, Berry. Better go upstairs, Puck and Quinn went up there and someone told me there was some moaning going on." Azmio whispered to Rachel._

"_Oh God. Sam go with me?" I asked._

_We traveled up the stairs two at a time. We were both preparing ourselves for what we were about to see. I couldn't think over the moans that were happening on the other side of that door. We heard them stop and we opened the door. We heard Puck's whole speech and I had to hold my hand over my mouth to hold in the sobs that were begging to come out. I ran downstairs and then to my car._

"_Rachel wait! You can't be alone right now." Sam was chasing after me. He took my keys and we went to the place where we could talk in peace, Lima Memorial Park._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

><p>Sam had Rachel in his arms and he picked her up and started carrying her to the parking lot.<p>

"Shit." Puck rubbed the back of his head.

"What are we going to do? We need to get her to talk to us!" I was panicking.

"Well I don't know what to fucking do!" Puck yelled.

"Okay, I do. We need to be nice and show her that we still care about her!" I stated.

For the next month Quinn tried to get Rachel to talk to her. She went to her house, she texted, she called, she went to her dance classes, she tried at school, she left her notes in her purse, she got Mr. Shue to assign them partners in Spanish, and nothing was working.

Meanwhile, Puckerman was trying the same thing. He called, texted, went over to her house, got them a duet at sectionals, sang her songs in Glee Club, sent her flowers, left her things in her locker, tried to talk to her at school, and nothing was working. He was starting to look like a desperate douche bag. He didn't care, he wanted his Little Jewish American Princess back.

Puck and Quinn sang her a beautiful song. Puck was on his knees begging for her forgiveness. "Please baby! I love you! I'll do anything, anything you want!" He was whispering while crying.

"Okay. I am going to give you both one more chance. If you screw this up then we are done. I will never talk to either of you again. It's going to take a lot to trust you both again. Quinn, I miss you and I hope our friendship can be repaired, but stay the hell away from all my future boyfriends if you want me to trust you again. It's going to take a lot." Rachel stated and I nodded my head.

"And Puck, it's going to take me a long time to even trust you again. You cheated on me! I thought you loved me! I can't forgive you right now, it will take time. I hope we can be friends again, I really do miss you. You were my first love, you will always have a special place in my heart." The tears were rolling down her face.

"See you both tomorrow." She got up and Sam was waiting for her by the door. He leaned down and kissed her cheek, she smiled and grabbed his hand. We watched them walk out of the room hand in hand. I realized that I can't even get back with Sam because he's with Rachel now. I never saw that one coming. Puck looked shocked. It hit him that Rachel didn't want him as a boyfriend again, she wanted a friendship, which is clearly not what he had in mind.

The lesson was learned. Never kiss your best friends boyfriend. I learned mine the hard way…..

**Prompt: A 90210 episode where Annie and Ethan get together after his and Naomi's break-up. This story is way different but I remember that Naomi was mad and at a party they were drunk so I mixed them together and got this.**


	10. Auntie Santana

**A/N: We all know we love a little bit of Auntie Santana. Love this! Worked hard and tried to think of cute ways, I wanted a little cuteness at the end with her being a really good one. Reviews = LOVE. Hope ya'll like :D Not sure if Jewish people have godparents. I think only Catholics do…**

"Shit." Caleb Puckerman spoke his first words.

"Oh my god! Did he just say what I think he said?" Rachel asked. Santana walked into the house and gave Caleb to his mom. Puck and Finn were behind Rachel laughing.

"He goes to the store with you for an hour and he comes home cussing like a sailor!" Rachel yelled.

Santana was laughing so hard at her friends behavior, "Chill Puckerman, it's not a big deal."

"Yes it is! When he asked what his first word was, I have to tell him it was shit!"

"Shit. Awwww Shit. Shit." Caleb giggled.

"Oh my god. Caleb Finn Puckerman! That is a bad word! No no"

"Shit, Ma!" He giggled. "Mama." He looked up and touched her face. Then the tears started running down her face.

"See? He said Mama. You can thank me later Rach." Santana was walking into the living room.

* * *

><p>"What do I do? Aunt San! I need your help!" Ariella walked over to her Aunt's bed.<p>

"I want to ask mom, but she will say that I don't need boys. Dad will kill him and so will Caleb!"

"Oh honey. Do you want a relationship with him or do you just want to keep this the way it is?" Santana asked her niece. Ariella came to Santana about a lot of things, right now she and Jake Chang were in the friends with benefits zone and Ariella wanted more.

"I want a relationship. He wants to keep it between us so things don't get too complicated but I see him talking to other girls and I get so jealous!" Ariella put her head in the pillow.

"You have two choices, one you can talk this all out, or two, the one I would do, is to dress up super slutty and show him what he's missin'." Santana whispered into her hair.

The next day at school Ariella wore a blue and pink floral corset with a pink sweater. She wore jeans so tight they looked painted on with black flats. She made sure to be extra flirty with all the boys at school.

"What. The. Hell?" Jake came over and grabbed her elbow.

"What? You don't like it?" Ariella asked.

"No all the boys are staring at you…"

"Oh. I didn't notice." She laughed.

"Okay. That's it. Everyone is going to know that your _mine_." Jake stated. He kissed her passionately on the lips.

~Later That Day~

Ariella had the little pink slip hidden in her bag. She didn't want to tell her daddy she got a detention for PDA in the hallway.

"What the hell?" Puck saw the slip in his daughter's bag.

"ARIELLA EPONINE PUCKERMAN, GET DOWN HERE NOW." Puck yelled.

"Daddy? What?" She asked running down the stairs.

"What is this young lady?"

"Oh. Well I finally got Jake to be my boyfriend and we kissed in the hall and I got the pink slip for PDA and for my outfit. But it was all worth it!" She smiled.

"Why did you wear that outfit?" Puck asked.

"Well, to show Jake what he was missing if he wasn't with me." She stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh my god. Who gave you this idea?" Puck asked.

"Aunt Santana, she said it would work! She was so right." She smiled.

Oh dear god, leave it to Santana to ruin his life.

* * *

><p>"Come on Aunt Santana! You know you want to!" Caleb begged his aunt.<p>

"Ugh, can't I give you a hundred dollars to leave me alone? I have shit to do and you're annoying."

"Yes, you can! In alcohol….." Caleb stated bluntly.

"Fine. I'll buy you some. Two conditions. One, if you get in trouble don't tell your parents I bought it or I'll fucking kill ya. Two, help find Jade a date to the dance, she really wants someone to go with."

"Okay! Thank you so much!"

At the end of the day, Jade went to the dance with Caleb. Rachel and Puck found out about the party, and Santana thought that their children need to learn to keep their mouths shut.

When Puck found the alcohol and Rachel found out her favorite vase was broken they were pissed.

"Where did you get the booze from son?" Puck asked.

"It was Aunt Santana…"

Puck and Rachel learned that Santana shouldn't be allowed to talk to their kids alone anymore. It never made them doubt that she cared deeply about them though. From the time she told Caleb it was bad to cuss when she thought no one was looking. The time when she told Ariella not to dress like a slut because that's how you will be treated, and to the time where she cleaned the whole house and took her favorite nephew to get his stomach pumped for alcohol poisoning. She may be a bad influence at times, but she always made them up with being a great one; which always outshined the bad ones.

"Thank you. You are a great Aunt." Rachel whispered and hugged her best friend.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all sappy on me here Puckerman." Santana smiled.

**Prompt: Ashley1985: Rachel and Puck have a kid and Santana is the godmother and a really bad influence on him/her.**

**Changed Godmother to Aunt, I tried to research but I don't think Jewish people have godparents.**


	11. 20 Things By Noah Puckerman

**A/N: Hello! Just a cute little drabble.**

20 things Rachel Berry hates- By Noah Puckerman.

She loves the flavor grape – She loves it because it reminds her of her favorite color; purple.

She hates cats- She feels that they are stuck up and too independent.

She hates to dive into pools- She did it when she was young and she almost died.

She hates that she has mild asthma – She wouldn't tell anyone because she thinks it's a weakness when it comes to singing. She carries her inhaler in her purse where on one will find it.

She hates bananas- She chocked on some when she was 10, and refuses to eat them.

She hates Valentine's Day- She thinks it's a hallmark holiday.

She hates Christmas time- She would always feel left out as a kid because she is Jewish.

She loves making lists- She makes lists for when we go camping, to the store, going to the mall, and everything else! She once made a list on the future shoes she wants to buy.

She loves lotion- Just the way it cools and feels on her body.

She hates when people use incorrect grammar- To this day she makes me text her in the correct grammar including the usage of commas and capital letters.

She loves _Grey's Anatomy_- She can relate to it. Also, she wants to be a doctor when she grows up, so that's her excuse to watch it all the time.

She hates _Twilight__-_ She acts like it's okay for Quinn, but she thinks that vampire's shouldn't sparkle. She prefers _Vampire Diaries_.

She loves being a vegan- Her family dog died and every time she looked at meat it reminded her of the dog. Once she got really close to this cow at the farm by her Aunt's house and two months later they took it away for food.

She loves the winter- Apparently the fashion is amazing (Boots, jackets, jeans, and shit).

She hates horror movies- She watched one when she was 8 and she couldn't get good sleep for a month. To this day she still thinks of that movie and she gets scared and calls me.

She hates when people throw things out the window- She was walking to school one day and someone threw a water bottle out the window and it hit her in the face.

She loves quotes- She has this little jar of different quotes that she picks one each week and then she writes in on the dry erase board.

She hates flowers- I got her flowers once, she said thank you and then the next day they were not in her house. She told me it was so nice of me to get them, but she thinks they smell and that they are a waste of money.

She loves giving- She gives to people too much. She gives old coats to the homeless shelter in the winter, she donates old clothes to good will, she give out money for charity, she does a whole bunch of things like that with the people from temple, and she expects nothing in return.

She loves reading- Getting into a new book is one of her favorite things to do for fun.


	12. 20 Things By Rachel Berry

**A/N: Had to do one in Rachel's point of view! Reviews = LOVE. I have a really good one-shot coming up. Can't wait for you all to read! :D *singing voice* Enjoyyy***

20 Things that Noah Puckerman loves and hates – By Rachel Berry

He hates Thunderstorms- The thunder really scares him and he always has to call me every time one happens. He wouldn't tell anyone though.

He loves the smell of Berries- Any type to be exact. He told me his loves them because of me and my last name. I know for a fact that he likes them so much because I use any type of berry smelling shampoo. I don't think he knows but he always puts his nose in my hair when we cuddle.

He loves Kids- He would never admit it, but I see the way he smiles when he is around kids. I also notice the way he looks at my when I am around them too.

He hates Sharing- It started out as a kid, he would never let anyone use his trucks; even if he wasn't using them (blame it on him being stubborn). I learned later that he doesn't share anything at all. I can't even talk to another boy without him marching over and declaring me his. (Totally hot, but really annoying).

He loves my singing- He told my once that it was one of his favorite sounds in the whole world. It was the sweetest thing, and then he went and ruined it by saying something about how his first favorite sound is the sounds I make when we are being intimate.

He hates bees- He would never admit it but he really does. Once when he was a kid he was hitting a bee hive and all of the bees swarmed out and stung his multiple times. He had the hundreds of marks on his body for weeks.

He loves _Cold Stone_- Because it was where he took me for our first date.

He hates oranges- Once he made me the most romantic dinner and he had put the chicken in a special recipe sauce that had oranges in it. He didn't know until I took a bite and my throat started to swell that I was allergic. He doesn't even go near oranges anymore.

He loves _Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory- _I don't understand why, that show has absolutely no plot, but it makes him laugh and smile so I guess it's not too bad.

He loves sports- No big surprise but you wouldn't know that he actually enjoys playing lacrosse.

He hates reading- He never reads, not even for school. My mission is to get him to read by next year (willingly).

He loves dogs- He has his dog named Jill. I swear he loves that dog more than me! We were making out one day and she comes in and starts barking at me so we had to stop. She always is barking at me and he just looks in between his like he doesn't know who to choose? Is the dog going to kiss you? No.

He hates the color yellow- Something about it being too cheery and bright. More like "It's too bright. It hurts my fuckin' eyes." His words, not mine.

He loves Glee- He wouldn't tell you, but I see the smile when we go to Glee or when we talk about it. It might be the cutest thing in the whole world.

He loves his guitar- He calls it his baby. He seriously plays and takes care of it every day.

He loves his truck- Again, it's his "baby" The only things he calls baby are me, the truck, his guitar, and his dog. Maybe it's because he calls things he loves baby. Who knows?

He loves random facts- He tells me a new one every single morning when he picks me up for school.

He hates celebrity T.V shows- "Nothing is special about these fucking people. They do the same shit I do." His words, not mine.

He loves naps- Every time he misses one of my calls it's because he took a "power nap".

He loves his Mom- He wouldn't say anything about it, but his mom is his hero. He is such a mamma's boy it is adorable.


	13. Awkward!

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating! Working on two stories at one time is really hard! Will be working on this one in most of my spare time! :D Love you all for reading this! Hope you like! I really liked this one! Please review, even if it anonymous! I will love you forever!**

"Please Rach!" Santana was getting off the couch to run into the chair that Rachel was sitting in. Santana jumped in the chair and started hugging Rachel.

"Santana, I always meet your boyfriends and then a week later you guys break up!"

"No Rach, this guy is different! Finn makes me feel beautiful and he's always telling me so, he just adores me and I adore him. It's never been this way before! I just really want him to meet you! I tell him stories about us and how I think of you as my sister and he just can't wait to meet you! Please Rachel!" Santana was squeezing Rachel tightly.

"Fine, only because I love you." Rachel hugged her best friend back. "You better keep this one around; I think I might like him." Don't get her wrong, Rachel was so happy for her best friend, but once you keep meeting guys and more guys you kind of get sick of it. Santana has a new boyfriend every other week, but she's been seeing this Finn guy for a month, which is quite long for her. It also makes Rachel happy that this new beau actually wants to meet Rachel, so that must mean he really listens and cares about Santana. So Rachel is going to give him a chance.

* * *

><p>"Hey douche." Puck walked into his apartment that he shares with his best friend Finn.<p>

"Hey man! Can I talk to you about something?" Finn was pacing around the apartment.

"Yeah….Can you stop fucking walking around? You're making me nervous!" Puck pushed Finn onto the couch.

"Okay, so will you go out to a late lunch, early dinner thing to meet Santana? I really want her to meet you, bro. And it won't be awkward because I'm meeting her best friend too! So…" Finn was making tons of hand gestures.

"Sure, let's see this little lady that has you whipped." Puck smirked.

"Fuck off." Finn punched him in the arm. He got up and went into the kitchen to grab a beer when he tripped over the tiny pink and gray tennis shoes that were always there.

"Puck! Looks like she forgot her shoes…" Finn picked up the shoes and threw them at Puck.

"Watch it, dick." Puck yelled.

"Now how come you get pissed when Santana leaves her shit around but your little lady leaves everything around? Is she some child Puck? Is she in high school….I mean these shoes are quite tiny…If you understand what I'm saying…What they are size five…"

"Fuck off, Finn. She only leaves shoes, and Santana leaves shit everywhere!" Puck picked up the shoes and put them in his room.

"Now I want to meet this little lady, you've been fucking her for what almost half a year now?" Finn stalked Puck into his room.

"Get out. And no you can't…She's just a fuck buddy." Puck pushed Finn out of his room.

"What ya hiding in there, Puck?" Finn asked right as the door was getting slammed into his face.

* * *

><p>"Sorry she's so late! She had to work today." Santana apologized<p>

"It's okay, sweetie." Finn kissed her temple and Puck groaned. _Stupid couples_.

Rachel was running late. Story of her life. Pardon her that she has a job. She was still in her light blue scrubs with a pink long sleeved shirt underneath with her hair down and curly with a braid in her bangs. She didn't even look cute. Anyways, she was speeding to get to freaking Red Robin so she could meet freaking Finn. She parked her little car and was jogging to get inside. She spotted Santana's red shirt and walked over.

"Hi, babe! Finn, Puck, this is my bestest best friend slash sister, Rachel!" Santana introduced her to the boys and then Rachel took her seat next to Puck.

"Hi, I will be your server for tonight. My name is Jude; here are your menu's. What would you like to drink?" Santana ordered a diet coke while the rest of them ordered Coke.

"So…" Rachel took a sip from her coke. "How did you two meet?" She asked.

"Well, I was at the mall and he needed a gift for his niece so he asked me my opinion on this outfit and I helped him find a better one, and it went on from there." Santana smiled and Finn.

"Awwwh cute!" Puck mocked. Finn dropped his silverware and picked it up from under the table. Rachel was giggling profusely. Finn saw her shoes and shot back up. The giggle…..the shoes…..

"Oh God!" Finn groaned. "You're his fuck buddy right? Our walls are paper-thin; I've heard that giggle, and those shoes! I just stepped on them yesterday; they're gray and pink right?"

Rachel was shocked. She couldn't even form words to explain what was going on, and she could feel the blush rise up to her cheeks.

"You caught us. Aw come on, baby. No point in blushing now." Puck touched Rachel's cheek.

"Noah!" Rachel shoved his hand off.

"Noah?" Santana asked.

"Yup, only person other than family who actually is allowed to call him that…sex must be good." Finn said and then Santana shoved him.

"Bee?" Santana looked at Rachel.

"It's true. We've been doing this for quite a while now." Rachel looked at her lap and Puck rubbed her shoulder.

"It's nice to put the shoes with a face, the panties with a face, and all the moans with a face." Finn blurted out.

"FINN!" Santana shouted and smacked him.

"Sorry, this is too classic, I can't control myself." Finn put his hands up in surrender.

"What the fuck do you mean panties?" Puck growled and Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're lazy ass didn't take your clothes out of the dyer and I put them in the basket and there they were! I wasn't trying to look for them! I was being nice!" Finn justified his actions.

"Oh God." Rachel groaned.

"So can you tell us what's going on with you two?" Santana asked.

"Well, we met when he was visiting his co-workers new baby, and I was the nurse he talked to. So, he asked me for my number and we went out a few times, but then we just became friends with benefits. So yeah…..What a small world." Rachel was mortified but she tried to smile at the end of her story.

"Is it just you two fucking, like no one else? Because Puck's kind of a player." Finn stated.

"No, douche. Just us." Puck defended himself. Rachel smiled while Santana was smirking.

They ate in peace and had nice conversations. Rachel went to get her purse to pay her part of the bill when Puck grabbed her arm. "I got this one, baby." Puck smirked and Rachel just shook her head and laughed.

The group went their separate ways; Rachel went back to work as did Puck.

"So, did you like Puck?"

"Yes, he was really funny. What about Rachel?" Santana asked; hoping that he liked her.

"Loved her. She's super nice and sweet, I don't know what she sees in Puckerman." Finn commented.

"When do you think they'll notice that their basically a couple?" Santana asked.

"Puck's not the brightest at stuff like this….So at least a few more months. Then we expect that they notice it, they get in a big fight, and they get back together and have beautiful Jewish babies together." Finn said very seriously.

"I think you're right, babe." Santana smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt: Came up with this one myself (:<strong>

**Feel free to follow me on twitter: xoxosongbird (Icon is Lady Dianna with a braid.)**


	14. We Broke Up

**A/N: Here I am! Told you I would update more (; haha. Hope you all enjoy. Please review for free hugs! (; Don't own "Picture" All rights go to Sheryl Crow and Kid Rock. Had to go for a sappy ending. Oh and this is a little old…So don't read if too young, please and thank you! Review :) **

Puck and Rachel have been broken up for almost a week now, and the whole Glee Club was out of tune. All the girls sided with Rachel, and some boys too like Kurt, Blaine and Artie. No one really knows what happened because neither of them would share…

_Friday Night…._

"_I'll make this so good for you, baby." Puck kissed Rachel heatedly._

"_Okay….I trust you Noah." Rachel whispered into his ear. The clothes started coming off and the teasing began. _

"_Noah….Please!" Rachel moaned. Puck kissed her for a few more seconds and he reached for the condom. He opened the foil package and rolled it onto his erection. He kissed Rachel and slowly entered her. He heard her wince in pain while tears trickled down her face and he kissed them away. Eventually Rachel was ready and started to rock her hips against his. She was too tight, and this was too perfect. Shit, Shit, Fuck, Damnit, Puck thought. He barely made four thrusts before he was grunting Rachel's name._

_He was ashamed. He pulled out of Rachel way to fast and she hissed in pain. He started getting dressed and Rachel was just lying there. She couldn't even form words._

"_I have to pick up Hanna from a friend's house. Sorry. Bye." He practically ran out of the room. The one thing he was supposed to be the best at and he couldn't even show her. How was she going to love him now? _

_Rachel was left wrapped around in her light pink sheets and she cried herself to sleep._

_He wouldn't call her, email her, facebook her, or text her back. He was completely avoiding her. Rachel understood what happened, hell Finn would lose it just from kissing. We could work on this, make it better, but when he wouldn't even look at her it was a little hard to fix this very minuscule problem._

_Tuesday…._

"_Noah! Wait up! My little legs can't keep up." She laughed a little._

"_Rach, leave me alone…." He started to pick up his pace. Rachel ran up to him and shoved him into the janitor's closet._

"_Noah….I understand what happened, it happens to a lot of men." She was trying to talk._

"_Yeah OTHER men, it doesn't happen to ME. I'm a stud. I've been with plenty of women before, and suddenly I'm like some little blushing virgin!" Puck growled._

"_Noah…We can work on this. I thought it was great, and I love you…." She tried to smile._

"_Rachel…..It's over." Puck walked out of the janitor's closet._

"_What? Why?" The tears were building up in Rachel's eyes. Puck tried not to look at her because all he wanted was to take her into his arms and love her for the rest of their lives. _

"_You deserve better than me…Someone who will treat you amazing, someone who would make your first time amazing, someone who…I don't know….Someone other than me." Puck rubbed the back of his neck._

"_I don't want someone else, I want you!" Rachel chocked back a sob._

"_No you don't….I'm a Lima Loser…..Go find someone else….Hell, Evans is available." Puck pointed down the hall._

"_I don't want Sam!" Rachel yelled and cried._

"_He's better for you Rachel…." Puck walked away from the girl he loved, the ONLY girl he would love._

* * *

><p>"So everyone, I have our songs for Regionals! Our solo will go to Santana, and our duet is going to be <em>Picture<em> with Rachel and Puck on leads….Santana you can pick your solo song and our group number is _The Song of Purple Summer_." Mr. Shue was excited, he obviously didn't hear about Puck and Rachel's break-up.

"Okay! Let's practice! Here's your sheet music!" Mr. Shue handed it to Rachel and Puck. They both ended up putting the music down because they already knew the song. Puck was going to fight it, but that would earn glares for the rest of the week from the girl's side and he didn't want that shit.

Rachel stood by the piano while Puck stood by the band. **(Bold: Puck**….._Italics: Rachel_ Both: Regular Font)

**Livin' my life in a slow hell**

**Different girl every night at the hotel**

**I ain't seen the sunshine in three damn days**

**Been fueling up on cocaine and whiskey**

**Wish I had a good girl to miss me**

**Oh Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways**

[x 2]

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you **

**While I'm lying next to her**

**I put your picture away**

**Sat down and cried today**

**I can't look at you while I'm lying next to her**

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their half-hearted smiles tell me something just ain't right_

_I've been waiting on you for a long time_

_Filling up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

[x 2]

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been _

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lying next to him_

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

**It was the same old same how have you been**

[Both]

Since you've been gone my world's been dark and grey

**You reminded me of brighter days**

_I hoped you were coming home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

**I was off to drink you away**

[Both]

I thought about you for a long time

Can't seem to get you off my mind

I can't understand why we're living life this way

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you to come back home

I found your picture today

I swear I'll change my ways

I just called to say I want you

To come back home

I just called to say I love you

Come back homeeeeee

Rachel put everything into this song. Before she knew it, Puck's lips were crashing onto hers.

He leaned down and whispered into her ear. "I know I was a dick, and you shouldn't forgive me….but please forgive me. I've missed you like crazy and I love you so much, baby."

Rachel shook her head and kissed him; Puck knew that he was forgiven. They kept kissing while the whole Glee Club was yelling and cheering. It took Mr. Shue to break them apart.

"I love you too." Rachel smiled. Puck knew they were going to have to talk still, but he was enjoying this moment. The moment where everything in his life was perfect again.

**Prompt: Came up with this bad boy myself.**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
